polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Sealandball
Sealand}} Sealandball |nativename = Principality of Sealand |founded = September 2nd, 1967 |onlypredecessor = UKball |predicon = UK |image = 74974cac04c3fe9e7dcce38a49b6d68b7d0d01d6_hq.jpg |caption = I HATE THE UK! SEALAND STRONK! GIB CLAY! |government = Oligarchy, Constitutional monarchy |personality = Liberal Independent Napoleon complex Thinks he is relevant obsessed with clay stupid annoying brave not recognized as a nation optimist |language = English |type = Micronation |capital = HM Fort Roughsball |religion = Protestantism |friends = Kingdom of Kabutoball Conch Republicball Liberlandball Irelandball New Zealandball Czechiaball Nauruball Scotlandball |enemies = My bad, abusive father that doesn't want to recognize my independence! THOSE SHIET GERMAN NAZI GAVE A COUP D'ÉTAT IN STRONK SEALAND ALMOST KILLED ME IN THE PAST! THIESE ADDIECTED IN MARIJUANA SUPPORTED GERMAN COUP! WILL DIE AND BE MY SLAVE! TRIED TO RAPE ME BIGGEST STAR WANTS TO ANSCHLUSS ME |likes = Freedom, sea, independency, fish, clay, Prince/Michael Bates |hates = Being irrelevant, burning, being part of the UKball, people not recognizing him, not getting clay, no independence |intospace = I can if I believe in myself! And I am not leaving without Sacky! (he can not into space) |bork = Relevant relevant! |food = Fish seals |status = Independence -SEALAND STRONK!- |notes = RECOGNIZE ME |reality = Principality of Sealand |gender = Male |military = Non-existent }} The Principality of Sealand, commonly known as Sealand, is a tiny micronation. It is located on a seafort that the British built during World War II. It is the most irrelevant micronation. Personality Despite being just a sea fort, he thinks of himself as a legitimate country. He often questions why others are afraid to recognize him. He is also kind of brave, as he fended off the attack on him made by Achenbach, and is willing to do the same to other invaders. He is also quite annoying, with his "I'm relevant" and "Recognize me" stuff and it's often harassed by the UK because They Want it back as it`s in it`s Water . He doesn`t See That Contries won`t Recongnise his Clay History 'As a mere fort' Before Sealandball was founded, the platform he is seated on was one of several series of sea forts meant to prevent Nazi Germanyball´s Air Force from bombing UKball's clay. After World War 2, these platforms were abandoned and left to the elements. 'Founding' Sealand was founded by a pirate radio broadcaster (UKball was trying to prevent rock and roll from degenerating his society at that time he loves it now) trying to take advantage of the platform to broadcast banned music. 'To Court' While doing so, he and his son had a run-in with the law after he tried to scare away other pirate broadcasters by shooting a few warning shots their way; drawing UKball's attention. Sealand was summoned into court over the incident and came to found out that the incident occurred outside of UKball's soverign territory (UK claims only 3 kilometers of water away from their shores under international laws). The budding microball having won the legal war announced his soveringty and became a microstate. He claims the UK recognises him because of this. He does. 'War!' The little Sealand, however, was not prepared for a proper war, which soon came. Set up by a rebellious Sealand native (the prime minister), Sealand was couped by hired mercenaries from Germanyball and Netherlandsball. After kicking their arses using weapons stashed on the platform, Sealand returned to normal state. Sealand kept the minister there until German diplomats negotiated for his release. He claims Germany recognizes him because of this. 'Modern History (Sorta)' Unfortunately, Sealand suffered a burning after it spontaneously burst into flames. Sealand slowly recovered, rebuilding destroyed sections of it's fortress. Nowadays, Sealand enjoys fame due to it's broadway play, Sealand!: The Musical (shown below), which depicted the life and hardships of Sealand, as well as it's above average football team. Once Alderneyball played football (soccer) with Sealandball. He also into skateboarding ramp when is bored. Relationships Allies * Conch Republicball - Also a micro. Also stronk. * Nauruball - Friends tiny like me! * Liberlandball - Another good friend! He is a micronation just like me! Enemies * Molossiaball - STOP BULLYING OR I DECLARE WAR! * UKball - Stupid dad! Stop harassing me and treating me like shit! I'm a sovereign nation just like you! RECOGNIZE ME!!! RECOGNIZE ME!!! RECOGNIZE MEEEEE NOW OR DIE!!! *Sniff* Stop saying you'll embarrass people when you recognize me! * Germanyball - THEY COUPED ME AND KIDNAPPED THE HEIR PRINCE (now the regent)! THEY NEED TO DIE! ALSO HE ALMOST BOMBED ME WHEN I WAS ONLY A SMALL CHILD DURING THE WAR!! YOU MONSTER!!! RECOGNIZE ME AND PAY REPARAIMENTS! * Netherlandsball - THEY HELPED IN THE COUP! THEIR MONSTERS! * Alderneyball (Soccer) - I'LL WIN ALL THE TIME! HAHAHAHA! Family * UKball: Abusive Dad * Franceball: Mom * Germanyball: Uncle* Austriaball: Uncle We love the sea * Irelandball: Uncle `Cause of DAD! * Italyball: Adoptive Uncle (Yay!) * Australiaball: Bro * New Zealandball: Brother * Canadaball: Brother??? * USAball: Brother ** Sloveniaball: Sister-in-law Gallery Comickk.png Dealand.png Sealand Angry.png Sealand is a coke.png Comic Sealand.png Fisherman.png Sealand.png Sealand FREEDOM!.png SPDKRMD.png|Sealand best principality! AtOAaUB.png|Sealand and Co. AvOtpNX.png|Sealand can into internet 2BOuc9C.png|Sealand is not gift! yRCjSPK.png|Sealand, yuo are of genius! EqOfgWg.png|Independence! D8Groxq.png|Sealandball and Nauruball's New year party Neighbors.png File:Bolivia_and_Sealand.jpg Sealand Who??.png 579The-benefits-of-being-an-island-nation1-600x3386.png Sealand and Russia.png Country mottos.jpg Icmzk4U.png Sealand is finally recognised.png 9NMAnPW.png 2zYuDBH.png Lost Something.png The Smallest.png Polluters.png Sealand is Born.png IMG 6058.JPG kkkk.png sealandgoodstuff.png SealandvsRussia.png Sealand!: The Musical wJ8Vnit.png|Part 1 wlkHIjQ.png|Part 2 hv82rd9.png|Part 3 Yoe5izX.png|Part 4 hq6OWvc.png|Part 5 H1srwJK.png|Part 6 Video HISTORIA SEALAND COUNTRYBALLS zh:西兰球 Category:Sealandball Category:UKball Category:Micronationballs Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Celtic Category:Kebab Removers Category:Not independent Category:Red White Black Category:Europe Category:Island Countryball Category:Tea Removers Category:Germanic